Lexie Liars Most Powerful Demigod
by ShadowedHeart2442
Summary: Rated T Based after the last olympian. Might contain spoilers from THE LOST HERO and THE SON OF NEPTUNE. DISCONTINUED.
1. Percy's dream a reality

Lexie Liars-Powerfullest Demigod

I dreamt of two girls sleeping inside a purple tent. The youngest looked about 14 with red brown curls and the oldest 16 with raven straight hair. Suddenly the oldest one screamed in her sleep shouting the word "mom" over and over. The youngest woke up to the sound of her screams and started shaking her violently screaming "Lexie wake up!" The girl now known as Lexie woke, tears trickling down her her cheek."Did I scream and wake you up again?" Lexie asked still shaken up. "Yeah," the other girl said, "Did Hera give you that…" she hesitated, "nightmare again?" she finished. Lexie nodded slowly looking at her red sleeping bag. "I'm sorry I woke you up Amorette" Lexie said quietly. "Don't worry about it and please try to get some rest, you look like a zombie." Amorette said. Lexie nodded slowly again and they went back to sleep. The image disappeared and I woke up looking at my sea themed cabin. I didn't know what to think about that dream. Dreams like that don't come up randomly to you; they usually have something connected with you. I wondered if I should tell Chiron about it but thought better of it. I went to my window to look at the water it looked calm in the moonlight. I stood there admiring it and went back to bed.

Lexie POV (point of view)

I woke up looking at the tent and a sleeping Amorette. Her reddish-brown hair was in curls and I remembered her worried honey brown eyes. For a daughter of Aphrodite she sure does care a lot about others. I went outside only to find the two Ares kids, Austin and Darren in the middle of arm wrestling.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, angry that all they did was wrestle like a bunch of …sumo wrestlers. Austin and Darren immediately stopped and stared up at me. Their arms paused as of they would wait until they pushed play again. "Uh TRYING to arm wrestle." Darren said, irritation spreading into his voice. I glared at him, he flinched and smiled weakly.

"I told them to help find something to eat but they wouldn't listen!" a low voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Andrew, son of Athena, with a backpack of berries. His dark brown hair glistened in the sunlight. His gray eyes stared intently at us. He wore gray jeans and a white shirt with black converse.

"Thank you Andrew," I said, "For at least being helpful!", now glaring back at Austin and Darren. "You think whatever she does will hurt more in the water or out?" Darren said nervously to Austin. "I don't want to find out." Austin finally said. They both stood up and ran for it. I tried to catch up with them but Andrew tackled me from behind.

"Don't try," Andrew said, "they'll be joining us after we start packing and walking." I blinked, "You planned for all this to happen?" I asked amazed of all his intelligence. "Nope," he responded, "I overheard them talking about it last night." At that moment Amorette got out of the tent taking the curls from her hair. "Would you PLEASE be quiet I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Amorette yelled annoyed of all the noise we made. That is a classic Aphrodite daughter.

After minutes of beauty sleep Amorette helped us pack. After we were done packing we walked on a trail where Austin and Darren decided to join us. Darren was at the back with Amorette, either because he is trying to avoid me or wants to be with Amorette.

Austin did the opposite of Darren. He walked right up to me and took the lead, not a hint of hesitation in it. Nobody walks right up to me and starts taking the lead. Everybody I have ever met has avoided me, liked me, hated me, or is scared of me.

Andrew and Amorette on the other hand are always there for me and try to avoid being on my bad side. Darren is scared of me and avoids me from time to time. But I will probably never know what Austin is. While we were walking I thought about the nightmare Hera had given me. Every night she gives it to me and if I'm sleeping alone she pops right next to me. If I'm lucky she insults at me. But if I'm not she yells insults AND throws a knife down at my leg. This also explains why I limp a lot. I guess that's why I get bloodshot eyes once in a while too. But that's my life I can't change it.

Amorette's POV

I looked at Lexie her jet black hair looked like smoke with the wind trying to push her backward. I thought about last night, it was minor compared to the other nights. I remembered her deep dark brown eyes last night. They looked like they always did at night…scared, trapped and innocent .When it's daytime the sadness is replaced with anger, determination, seceretness and like any other son or daughter of one of her fathers, eyes of a mad scientist a maniac.

One time she told me about the dream she keeps having every night. The nightmare was so awful that I had it for three whole nights. I couldn't imagine getting that same nightmare every night since being four years old. "Are we almost there yet?" I said, bored and wary of all the traveling. "We will get there somewhere around the afternoon." Lexie confirmed, looking at her watch.

"Can't we just run to camp half-whatever?" I asked. "Camp half-blood," Lexie said annoyed of my attitude. "And if we run we'll get there around the same time." She explained. I groaned, "Can't we use that hellhound of yours uh what's his name…Ebony! I still don't get why you named him that, he does not even have black fur! I also still don't get this…" "And what might that be?" Lexie asked sighing.

"Why is he the only hellhound with white fur?" I yelled not even minding that Lexie was giving me a glare. A huge howl echoed in the forest and we took all our weapons out. Lexie took out a stygian black iron sword from its place that looked more the size of a knife or dagger but when she takes it out it grows larger than where she placed it. The two Ares kids and Andrew all took out a celestial bronze sword. Darren gave me an extra sword he always carries around.

We waited; there was rustling from the bushes. Out came a white hellhound with red eyes. Once we saw it, we sheathed our swords and smiled at Ebony. Ebony licked our faces and walked all the way to Lexie to sit next to her. I gave Darren his sword back. He gave me a smile and winked. My insides felt warm and I blushed.

While we started walking again Darren and I bumped into each other playfully. We were at the very back again. Andrew was still in the middle reading from a book in Greek. Boring! Austin and Lexie were still in the front glaring at each other every once in a while. So immature. This is our normal stroll, in a non- normal stroll you would be running away screaming. Such nice friends huh?


	2. Spying on Chiron and MrD

**Percy's POV**

I just finished telling Chiron my dream. I could not hold it in and it all spilled out. Plus can you really blame me? Chiron's eyes were amazed, shocked and a little scared for a reason I might never know. "And you say that the older child's name is Lexie?" Chiron asked, apparently taking interest in the older one. "Yes," I answered, and then out of curiosity asked, "Do you know who she is?"

Chiron's eyes turned sad as his eyebrows furrowed and frowned. "Yes," he finally said, "She used to be a camper here." I opened my mouth to say something but the look on Chiron's eyes told me not to push it. I left Chiron swallowed into his thoughts only to find Annabeth the eavesdropper in the doorway.

**Chiron's POV**

Could this really be true? Was Lexie going to join the camp once again? How would the gods take it? Would they visit the camp more often or avoid it? Has she already visited the Roman camp? I had a feeling that most of the questions I had in my mind were answered with a "Yes" and I was not too happy about it.

I went outside to find Dionysus drinking a coke. "Mr.D" I started, "You won't believe what I am going to say." Mr.D raised an eyebrow "I won't eh?" he said, "Try me." I sighed, boy will I ruin his day with these few words. "Well…" I began flicking my tail nervously.

"One of the campers here told me a dream of his-" I said but got interrupted by Dionysus. "Is that camper Peter Johnson?" he said lazily. "Percy Jackson," I corrected. I went on as he drank from his coke. "From the dream he told me, I suspect that one of our old campers will be coming back."

"Great just what we need … more campers I'm so happy I'm speechless." Dionysus said sarcastically. I took a step back waiting for him to ask the question I feared most. Mr.D eyed me skeptically as I took another step back. "And what might be that camper's name?" Mr.D asked already having said my feared question. He started to take loud gulps of soda and I began again.

"Her name is …" I faltered while Mr.D drank on. I gathered up my courage and said, "Her name is Lexie Liars." Mr.D spat out the gulps of coke he was drinking and stared wide eyed at me. His soda can dropped onto the porch floor. He only managed to say one word and that was "What?" he asked afraid that he must have misheard.

I repeated it again "Lexie Liars," I said, "She is coming back."

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and stared at Chiron and Mr.D, they must have known who Lexie is and why she is connected to me. Annabeth and I were behind a bush eavesdropping or as Annabeth liked to call it "Simply sitting here while Chiron and Mr.D talk loudly." When I found Annabeth near the doorway she pulled me out before Chiron could see her. Then she led me outside behind a bush to spy. "How many dreams have you had that involved her?" she asked.

"Two," I responded, "One was last night and the other when I fainted in the sword arena." Annabeth frowned, "You only told me the one you had last night." She said. "Well," I began, "In my second dream three guys and two girls were walking on a trail. The girl Amorette, said if they were almost there yet. Lexie responded saying they'd get there at noon. The girl Amorette asked if they could run to camp half-whatever. Lexie said its camp half-blood and that they would get there around the same time.

Then they started to talk about some hellhound. The last thing I saw and heard were all of them getting their weapons out and a loud howl." I finished. Annabeth's eyes widened "Lexie Liars?" she asked. "Uh…sure." I said slowly. Annabeth slapped me on the cheek. Luckily it wasn't too hard but it still hurt.

"Ow!" I yelled, "what was that for?" I asked. "You know when I first called you seaweed brain I meant it to be your nickname, but now…I'm starting to wonder if your brain is full of seaweed!" Annabeth said to me. "Again," I said, "what was that slap for?" "For being an idiot who doesn't know a powerful demigod even if it hits them in the head." "Or slaps him on the cheek." I muttered under my breath. "What did you say?" she asked me in a fierce tone. "Uh… what do you mean powerful demigod?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Lexie Liars," she said in an unusual admiring tone, "She is the most powerful demigod ever born!" It was my turn to widen my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked Annabeth. "Chiron told me." She answered. She continued, "He says that nobody knows her parentage but herself and the gods. Well at least her godly parent, nobody knows if any other gods know her parentage. Some people say she is from Ares but rumor says that Lexie and Ares fought and she won. A child of Ares wouldn't even think to fight their father." She frowned.

"They also say that the only time she does look scared is when she is near Hera and Apollo. I mean, I guess I know why she would be scared of Hera. But Apollo doesn't look like he would be enemies with anyone." Her eyebrows furrowed as if as she was thinking why. This of course probably was true.

My mind drifted to the new known powerful demigod. If she is coming back to camp Half-Blood, how would everyone take it? Does she know who I am or why she is connected to me? Will she answer all my questions? Only time can tell. I sat there Annabeth listening to the silence that will never give us answers…


	3. On the look out for Lexie

**Amorette POV 5:30pm…**

"I thought you said we would get there in the afternoon" I yelled angrily to Lexie. Lexie looked behind her to glare at me; So much for avoiding her bad side. Lexie responded me with, "I said SOMEWHERE around the afternoon." "Well to me 4:00 in the afternoon is as far as afternoon goes. But…" I looked at my watch. "5:31 is midnight and it's a Friday! I was supposed to get my beauty sleep HOURS ago!" I yelled again.

Lexie stopped walking; in a horrifying moment I thought she was going to take out her sword and start fighting me. Instead she looked at the trees, bushes, rocks and a small river. She walked toward the small river as I looked at her confused wondering why she was heading for the water that led to nothing. She stopped to the edge and crouched to put her right hand in. She stood up and looked at us and said, "We are close to the borders, just a few yards away."

I straightened up and said, "Really!" my voice high and excited. I giggled, grabbed Darren's hand and raced toward the borders. The borders to get me to my beauty sleep. The borders that we have been trying to find for the past few days. The borders that was straight ahead.

**Percy POV**

It was time for capture the flag, we were all putting on our armor. Conner and Travis were playing a last minute trick on the Ares cabin. They were trying to paint their armor pink WHILE the Ares cabin was in it. Not the best plan they have ever made. Katie Gardener was shaking her head slowly at the Stoll brother's stupidity. The Aphrodite cabin were putting on makeup or gossiping away.

The rest of the other cabins were setting up traps, planning or grabbing weapons. It was Athena against Ares. Athena got Hermes, Apollo, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus (Thalia was visiting for the month).

Ares got Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Athena was red team Ares was blue. We were all in groups discussing our plans. Suddenly the conch horn blew, Chiron said he was going to be medical aid and we were off. While I was walking I noticed Dionysus standing next to Chiron. Dionysus never joined us for capture the flag!

I also noticed something else… Chiron kept scanning the woods and flicking his tail nervously. Did they think Lexie was going to come tonight? My thoughts were drifted aside when Annabeth the eavesdropper (my new nickname for her) came to my side. "Percy come on, instead of worrying about her you should at least try to have fun." She said. "Okay," I said surrendering. Annabeth smiled, "Come on," she said, "the flags wide open."

**Lexie POV**

As I was walking I knew I was getting closer to the place where I spent most of my life. I knew I was getting closer to the place where I had to leave. Stupid Hera and her rules. I felt something rubbing against my leg. My heart skipped a beat and my hand instinctively went to my sword.

I looked down to see Ebony rubbing against me. I sighed from relief and went back to walking. I went toward the river again to calm myself for the seventh time and also to get closer to the borders. As I looked ahead and my blood turned cold. I looked at the creature I once fought and got shivers down my spine once I remembered the cabins were out of the borders to play capture the flag.

I knew what I had to do… I had to protect the campers and the people that helped me get through with my life. Even if it meant to suffer from Hera.


	4. The return of Lexie

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I were almost near the flag. We encountered only three from the blue team, but put them to jail. Just as we were going to make a get the flag someone slammed into us. I was about to fight whoever it was with my sword until I saw who it was… Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked them irritably. "So you can get the flag duh!" Connor said excitedly. "But we were already going for it!" Annabeth whispered in case someone could hear our argument. "Yeah going for jail!" Travis said making no effort to whisper. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused as I always was.

"The blue team is hiding in the trees for an ambush." Connor responded impatiently. "Wow," Annabeth said in an amazed tone, "the Ares cabin is getting smarter everyday." She looked at the Stoll brothers who were tapping their feet impatiently. She sighed then said, "Connor, Travis you come with me to distract the blue team. Percy you try to get the flag." As she said that I nodded knowing her plan was going to work.

We split our separate ways to do our jobs. I ducked behind bushes and trees; Split through the shadows of the forest and looked at the flag in front of me. I looked all around me before I took a step towards it. I waited for any rustling, sounds or movements but nothing happened. I looked again and ran for the flag. Immediately three kids ran towards me. I thought why there were so few after me then remembered that most of the blue team was in jail.

Annabeth, Connor, Travis raced out of the woods to tackle the three half-bloods. Annabeth got Clarisse, Connor got Chris Rodriguez and Travis got Katie Gardner. They started clashing their swords at each other and protecting themselves with their shields. I looked ahead of me and grabbed the flag. I looked at jail and saw the blue team tugging at their hair in frustration.

I crossed the line and dramatically held out the flag for everyone to see. The blue team groaned for losing the game. They carried me until they heard a low bellow. They all stood there frozen, waiting. Nothing happened and we took it as a false alarm. We all took off our armor and weapons and headed toward the cabin.

Another bellow came from the woods but this time a creature appeared… the Minotaur. Everybody screamed and ran for the cabins knowing they didn't have a weapon. The Minotaur smelled the air and looked directly at me. He snarled and charged at me. I was too shocked to do anything or remember that my sword was in my pocket. By the time I got over the shock I realized I would be too late to take out the sword.

I turned around and saw everyone safe and screaming at me to get to the borders. But my feet were glued to the wet grass as if to say 'Hey free food come and get it!' to the Minotaur. I looked at the Minotaur just feet away and closed my eyes to suffer the consequences. Before the Minotaur got nose to nose with me I heard a slash of a sword and a grunt from the monster. I opened my eyes just to have the big beast screaming in my face.

My eyes looked down to see a sword in the middle of its stomach. The Minotaur growled at me and we locked eyed until it disappeared into dust. When the dust was gone I saw who jabbed the weapon into the monster….Lexie Liars.

I stared wide eyed at her, the one who saved me when no one else did. I looked at her sorrowful face. Her eyes were tired, alert, startled, and shocked. She had deep bags under her eyes and had new and old bruises and scratches on her arms and face. She had straight jet black hair cut into a layer cake with side bangs that looked oily and silky. Her eyes looked black in the moonlight.

She had a black leather jacket that came down to her waist. A gray T-shirt that said, 'Violence hurts you so do I' in black letters. Black skinny jeans and black leather boots that came up to her knees. Apparently she liked to wear black and leather a lot. Then I mentally groaned 'great, another one like Thalia' I thought.

She also had coffee colored skin. I heard gasps and then I got the feeling that they had either already heard of her or she just looked like another Ares child that wanted to beat them up. She eyed the other demigods behind me and sheathed her sword. "Yes!" a voice screamed from behind Lexie. Out appeared a girl dragging a boy along with her.

For some reason that reminded me of the Aphrodite girls dating some poor guy that could never seem to escape them. They both stopped right next to Lexie catching their breaths. The girl looked about 14 with red-brown hair turned into curls with bangs and honey brown eyes. A red blouse that said 'love lasts forever' in black letters, a black skirt, red leggings, and black converse. She also wore mascara, red lipstick, and red eye shadow all perfectly put in and I got the feeling that she was an Aphrodite daughter.

The guy looked about a year older than the girl and about an inch taller than her too. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He had a plain black T-shirt, white skinny jeans, and black Vans. They finally both looked at the shocked demigods and frowned. "What did you do now Lexie?" the boy asked in a voice that said he had obviously asked this before. "Like your any better!" Lexie snapped.

"Hey," the boy began, raising his arms in front of him. "At least I don't cause trouble everywhere I go!" he backfired. Lexie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Obviously the fact was true. "At least I don't go LOOKING for trouble!" she yelled at him after a moment.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Darren I was born looking for trouble!" Lexie rolled her eyes at him. This time the girl spoke, "Uh…guys," she started. "What?" they both yelled back at her after having a silent glaring game. She winced and I felt sorry for her. "I just thought you can talk privately instead of…" she gestured toward the demigods with her head. Both Lexie and Darren looked at each other then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lexie?" two low male voices said behind me. Lexie looked in the direction of the voices and widened her eyes. Out came Chiron and Mr. from the sea of demigods. Nobody said a word for a long time until Chiron broke the silence. "Your alive?" he said in amazement. "After all these years I thought you were dead." He said.

"Who said I was dead?" Lexie asked to no one in particular. Dionysus looked at her sadly. "SHE told us," he replied to her. Lexie immediately looked down to the ground. "I made a deal with her." She finally said. At that point I knew I would be completely lost if no one told me what they were talking about.

Chiron looked at Lexie then at the demigods behind him and Lexie. He said "We shall talk about this later, right now we need to tend to only your wounds from the look of you three." He said looking at the badly bruised Lexie. Then he looked at the two unharmed demigods. Lexie sighed, "I'm fine Chiron, it's just a few small scratches." She said taking a step forward. Immediately she groaned in pain and grabbed at her right leg.

She smiled weakly, "See?"She said in failed attempt to regain her composure. Dionysus shook his head slowly and disapprovingly making a 'tsk tsk' sounds then said to Lexie, "Forget it Lexie he's not buying it." Lexie looked at Dionysus, and then frowned, "I know….." I mentally looked back at what they had said to each other. It doesn't make sense! I finally had enough of not knowing.

"I don't get what you are saying! Am I supposed to know what any of you are talking about?" I yelled at anyone who could actually give me an answer I could understand. I regretted saying it the moment I said it knowing that I sounded like a baby and a lunatic(mostly lunatic), I also regretted it because Mr.D started to snicker at my reaction, the demigods behind me were giving me weird stares and Lexie and the two demigods behind her were frowning at me. Chiron looked at me and said, "We will discuss this in the morning." Then he turned behind him to face the other demigods and said to them, "Capture the flag is over, red team wins, lights out and have a safe night." We all got walked towards the borders and passed it safetly.

We were all about to head to the cabins until we heard two male voices screaming. We all turned around to see two guys running toward us screaming their heads off, their swords flying all around them. "I thought they were with you two." Lexie said to Amorette and Darren. "Uh, you forgot something Lexie, Amorette grabbed me by the hand and ran toward the boarders." Darren explained to her. Amorette blushed as Lexie said, "Well they weren't with me!" she hissed.

They looked on as a giant scorpion appeared from the forest. Immedietly Darren and Amorette looked at Lexie. At that point I knew Lexie was the leader of the group. Lexie pursed her lips then exclaimed, "That's it I need to help them!" she said grabbing at her sword. Amorette stopped her before she took out the sword completely. "Your too weak to fight a scorpion. You already killed all the others we faced, if you kill this one you might get too tired and just pass out in the middle of battle." Amorette explained in a very Athena child voice. While she was saying that she also slowly put the sword back in its scabbard.

Lexie sighed, "Your right, but somebody needs to help them!" she yelled losing her calmness. At that point the two boys were a foot away from the borders. Unfortunately so was the giant black scorpion. They waved their swords in their right trying to swipe at any part of the scorpion. The scorpion kept dodging the swords and flicking its tail at them, trying to posion them with its venom.

It snapped its claws at them trying desperately to grab at anything. Fortunately the boys looked like they stayed in shape and crossed the borders falling to the ground. The scorpion roared in rage, and the two boys high-fived each other, even though they were laying on the ground, their chests heaving. Then they sat up and crawled to the edge of the borders to where the scorpion was growling. They did something that you usaully don't see when you get away from a monster.

They started to mock the scorpion with words and dances. The youngest did the Egyptian dance and the oldest guy did the gorilla dance hopping up and down shouting, "We're smart and your dumb, we're fast and your slow that's why we're alive!" Amorette groaned, "Is it just me or has Andrew gotten a little…dim?" Lexie glared at Darren "Probably hanging out with the Ares brothers too much." Darren shrugged and said, "That could be true."

At that point the scorpion growled in anger and reached a claw in and for some reason it stretched up to a whole foot just barely touching the youngest. Turned out the scorpion was playing with the two boys also. Lexie made an audible growl and stomped at the ground as the two boys ran up to Lexie, Darren, Amorette, Chiron, Mr.D and I. "I'm guessing we're in trouble?" said the youngest of the two. He was only given the scariest glare Lexie could offer since Annabeth had given me one of her own.


	5. A camp, A prophecy

**Percy POV**

We were all sitting down in Chiron's office drinking lemonade, or, in Lexie's case, scowling at the table. It was 7:00 a.m. when Chiron knocked on our cabin doors to ask us to go to his office. Mr.D, Lexie, Darren, Amorette, Austin, Andrew and I were sitting at a long oak table big enough for ten people. We were all talking quietly waiting for Chiron since he was attending to a prank the Stoll brothers played on the Ares cabin. This was the eighth prank the children of Hermes have played on a cabin this month. The sad part was that it was only August second.

The problem today was the Stoll brothers gluing the Ares kids to their pillows and mattresses while playing the 'I'm a Barbie girl' song so loud their windows vibrated. To top it off they went into their closets and dyed their clothes pink. I looked around the room I was sitting in. The fan drifted lazily in a circle which was totally the opposite of what Lexie was doing. Both her right hand and foot kept tapping on the wood. Her foot tapped so fast on the hardwood floor it was a blur. Her hand that was on the table, showed no sign of stopping.

Her face was mixed with emotions while she was gritting her teeth. Plastered to her face was confusion, nervousness, anger, and something else I couldn't figure out. But before I could place the emotion Chiron walked into the room. Immediately Lexie's tapping frenzy came to a stop as she turned to face him. Chiron cleared his throat and stood near the table since he couldn't fit in a chair in centaur form. "I assume you all have slept well." Chiron said looking at everyone's refreshed faces. But then he stopped when he saw Lexlie's weary face and frowned at her.

Immediately Lexie stared down at her hands. Both Chiron and Mr. D sighed as if they had been through the same thing a lot with her. When she finally looked up her emotions were erased from her face, instead it was disguised with determination. "So what did you call us in for?" she asked trying to change the subject. Chiron scrutinized her before talking, and even when he did he still shot glances at her.

"Well, you are all new campers, er, guests, well … why don't you tell us why or what you are here for Lexie." Chiron said obviously having leaded her into a trap. She scowled, muttering the word "Gladly," before standing up. She cleared her throat loudly even though every one was paying attention to her. "Well, we have been assigned a quest." She started, her voice saying she was used to speaking in front of a lot of people. I mentally rolled my eyes 'what is it with quests nowadays?' I thought. She continued speaking.

"We were actually trying to find this camp to warn you." She studied our faces immediately as if looking for something before continuing. Chiron, Mr. D and I leaned in with new interest and worry. She took a deep breath and said, "A new camp has been constructed for both Greeks and Romans they're fighting with each other constantly, trying to wipe each other out. They're getting tired seeing either Greek or Romans everyday and since there is a Greek and a Roman camp already separated… they plan to invade both our camps. And they won't let any campers survive the invasion." She finished.

The roman campers squirmed in their chairs, aware of the fact that there were Greeks and Romans in the same room. While I looked at the roman campers a thought struck me. "How do you know about the invasion?" I asked her suspiciously. At that the roman campers stopped squirming. There was fear in their eyes as they looked at Lexie. Lexie glanced at me, aware that I was in the same room with her. I saw her clenching her fists under the table since I was right next to her.

"A few of our campers have gone missing last month, each week the disappearances have increased. Then out of nowhere the missing campers come back with no memory of their training or our camp. We only saved one camper from being taken." She was about to continue when I stopped her. "What's the campers' name?" I asked.

She directed her gaze to one of the roman campers. "Darren," she responded. Then she continued with her report in an official tone. "Right now they are taking our best fighters. What worries me is how they know which our best are. I keep having the idea that there is a spy at camp among us. And if our camp has a spy your camp might also have one yourselves." She finished.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought about Silena from the Aphrodite cabin who turned out to be the spy in the battle we fought against Kronos. I didn't want another camper to reach her same fate with death too. I turned my head and looked at Chiron and I knew that was going through his head too. But then I thought about something else Lexie said. "We haven't had campers going missing. So we might not even have a spy surrounding us." I said, my heart lifting a little.

Lexie sighed, "Did I tell you that last month was when we had new campers arrive and the disappearances started? Have you had any new campers in your camp lately? Who knows, they might be going for one camp first until they erase the memories of all the good fighters living there. Then they will go to the second camp on their list. Did you ever think of that?" she questioned me.

My heart dropped as I recognized her point. It dropped even more when I thought about how many new campers we've taken in; not knowing that one of them might destroy us and our summer home. "You have a point." I muttered bitterly with a face. Lexie scrutinized me, Chiron, and Mr. D as she bit her bottom lip.

"From now on we all need to be on alert with everybody we see. It doesn't matter if you've gotten really close with them. _BE ALERT." _Then with a nervous voice she said, "We also have a prophecy from Hera, said it might give you a clue on who will lead us to victory or destruction." At that sentence we straightened up to listen. We saw her take out a piece of old and torn paper from her pants pocket. The roman campers looked sadly at her, obviously having heard the prophecy already.

"_In four years time_

_Three gods will make a crime_

_A mother will sacrifice her life_

_Her child will end her own days with a knife_

_The child will reveal her secret to all_

_To love or hate must she fall" _

Her voice broke after reading the piece of paper. For some reason I thought that even without the paper she would have memorized it. As I looked at her I saw her hiding her face behind the paper. But since I was the only one closest to her I saw something slowly come across her face. A glistening tear was falling with another one close behind. That was also when I finally recognized the expression I was trying to figure out when we were sitting down…frightened. And at that moment I knew that the prophecy was hers.


End file.
